Video programming, such as broadcast video signals, frequently includes additional visual information in the video signal to provide further information or a context to the video signal. For example, a television station or network that is broadcasting a movie may include a graphic representation of the television station or network in some portion of the broadcast video signal to identify the station or network that is airing the movie.
Generally, specialized hardware equipment and broadcast specific technologies have been used to provide the facility to incorporate such additional graphics into the programming source video to produce an output video signal which includes both the programming source video and the graphic element which was introduced. Typically, systems such as these require purchase of specialized equipment and training of individuals to use the specialized equipment to provide the capability to produce a composite video stream. Outside of the video industry field, many computer based graphics programs are in common use by a great number of individuals such as, for example, CorelDraw (trademark) produced by Corel Corporation or PowerPoint (trademark) produced by Microsoft Corporation. These graphics programs have a large user base and many people have a working knowledge of how to produce graphics using these general purpose graphics applications. However, such graphics applications are not suitable for use in the broadcast environment to produce composite graphics overlays that can be integrated into a composite video signal.
With computer based graphics programs that are in wide spread use, an increased number of personnel that work in the broadcast industry, video enthusiasts or others can originate graphics, ideas and assets that can be readily incorporated into a broadcast program or a video output. The graphics can be incorporated without the need or requirement to purchase specialized equipment or provide specialized training on use of existing broadcast or video equipment. Consequently, there is a need to increase the availability of graphics authors that would promote the innovation and use of graphics in production of television signals.